Pressure-sensitive tapes are virtually ubiquitous in the home and workplace. In its simplest configuration, a pressure-sensitive tape comprises an adhesive and a backing, and the overall construction is tacky at the use temperature and adheres to a variety of substrates using only moderate pressure to form the bond. In this fashion, pressure-sensitive tapes constitute a complete, self-contained bonding system.
According to the Pressure-Sensitive Tape Council, pressure-sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are known to possess properties including the following: (1) aggressive and permanent tack, (2) adherence with no more than finger pressure, (3) sufficient ability to hold onto an adherend, and (4) sufficient cohesive strength to be removed cleanly from the adherend. Materials that have been found to function well as PSAs include polymers designed and formulated to exhibit the requisite viscoelastic properties resulting in a desired balance of tack, peel adhesion, and shear holding power. PSAs are characterized by being normally tacky at room temperature (e.g., 20° C.). PSAs do not embrace compositions merely because they are sticky or adhere to a surface.
These requirements are assessed generally by means of tests which are designed to individually measure tack, adhesion (peel strength), and cohesion (shear holding power), as noted in A. V. Pocius in Adhesion and Adhesives Technology: An Introduction, 2nd Ed., Hanser Gardner Publication, Cincinnati, Ohio, 2002. These measurements taken together constitute the balance of properties often used to characterize a PSA.
Solvent-processed acrylic PSA compositions can be crosslinked by adding a polyfunctional crosslinking compound that reacts with a reactive group present in the polymer. Hot melt coating a PSA composition eliminates the necessity of solvent processing. To hot melt process an adhesive composition, the composition must not be crosslinked before and during the coating process; however, to achieve a PSA with balanced properties (i.e., peel and shear adhesion), the composition eventually must be crosslinked. In hot melt coating processes, this is usually done by exposure to high energy radiation (e.g., E-beam or high intensity ultraviolet radiation). Commonly, when high intensity ultraviolet radiation is used, a photoactive crosslinking species such as benzophenone is added to the composition after an initial thermal polymerization.